


Nightmare

by osprey_archer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare. Bucky watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Bucky jumps across the alleyway and nearly dives into the room through the window when Steve screams.

He stops himself just in time, crouching on the outside windowsill. The window is open despite the autumn chill, and Bucky can see right inside. There’s no one there but Steve, no attacker to make him scream like that.

Did they put some implant in Steve, some switch they can flip and hurt him? From what Bucky’s gathered - from newspapers, news shows, people talking in the streets - he and Steve worked for opposing factions in the same organization. And a pain implant is the kind of thing they would do.

Another argument for disappearing and never coming back. 

But pain would wake Steve up, and Steve is still asleep. He squirms beneath his sheets. Bucky can hear the fabric sliding around him. He’s close enough to see Steve’s face twist along with his body. 

A memory hits him: Steve younger, smaller (much smaller; but the museum explained that), squirming on a cot. Bucky has enough memories now to recognize his own old living room, the apartment where he grew up. His mother’s hand on Steve’s forehead: _the fever’s broken. It’s just a nightmare_.

He still can’t remember her face. He supposes that’s just as well. He’ll never see it again anyway. 

Just a nightmare. That’s what this is. No attackers to fend off.

He ought to leave. He still hasn't checked the perimeter. But he waits, perched on the windowsill, and the dry leaves rustle on the trees and drown out the sounds of Steve’s whimpers. 

Steve sits up with a gasp. Bucky draws back - a shit tactical move; of course that movement snags Steve’s attention. For a moment Steve is staring at him. Bucky feels trapped in that gaze. And then Bucky comes back to himself, and drops off the windowsill into the night. 

It’s not much of a drop for a supersoldier. He hits the ground running. 

Hopefully Steve will think the whole thing was just a dream.


End file.
